1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for storing a music file in a mobile communication terminal in a simplified manner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing a music file in a mobile communication terminal through a number key input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals have developed from simple tools used to make and receive telephone calls into multimedia devices offering a wide variety of supplementary services including electronic note functions, gaming, and schedule management functions. Users of mobile communication terminals also use wireless Internet services to find information on the Internet and to send and receive e-mails, thereby significantly increasing the usefulness of the mobile terminals.
A mobile communication terminal with an MP3 player for playing back MP3 audio files has recently been developed to meet increasing demands for multimedia services. A mobile communication terminal capable of playing back MP3 audio files enables a user to listen to music or other audio files without a conventional dedicated music file player or portable cassette player. The mobile communication terminal can play back a desired MP3 audio file and output the MP3 audio file through a built-in speaker or through earphones.
In general, a user of a mobile communication terminal having an MP3 playback function has to step through multiple menus to set up a music file list. For example, the process of setting up a music file list may include selecting a music file stored in a mobile communication terminal, selecting an appropriate menu or option to display music file lists stored in the mobile communication terminal, selecting a desired music file list from the displayed music file lists, and storing the music file in the music file list. Setting up a music file list in this manner causes complication and inconvenience to users.
A mobile communication terminal also generally requires a number of steps to change the location of a desired music file in a music file list. The method for changing the location of a desired music file typically involves selecting an MP3 playback function, selecting a folder in which a desired music file list is stored, sequentially selecting the desired music file list and the desired music file, selecting an appropriate menu or option to display music file lists stored in the mobile communication terminal as described above, selecting a desired destination music file list from the displayed music file lists, and moving the music file to the selected destination music file list for storage. As in the case of setting up a music file list, changing the location of a desired music file into another music file list in this manner causes complication and inconvenience to users.